Higher ground: Show continuation
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: Uploading and editing at the same time. Just realised you kind of need to have read this before reading my later one which I will upload.
1. Chapter 1

Sophie woke up early, first official day after summer vacation. She sighed trying to ignore the pain in her tummy and looked at Peter while listening to his breathing as he was still in a deep sleep. "ugh" She forced herself out of bed and got ready for the day ahead, taking a couple of painkillers and putting the rest of the pack into her bag. While waiting for her fiance Peter and step daughter Charlie to wake, she filled a hot water bottle and lied down on the couch placing it on her tummy.

"Soph? You Ok?" Charlie asked as walking into the room to wait for Peter after having a shower.

"Not really... no... but don't worry." Sophie said reassuring Charlie.

"Period?" Charlie asked knowing she had endometriosis.

"Yeah... it's pretty bad..." Sophie said sighing.

"Oh well... take the day off... Charlie said sounding concerened.

"Thanks Charl... but I'll be OK..." Sophie said smiling slightly

"Oh if you're sure..." Charlie replied and sat down next to Sophie.

Peter awoke to the sound of his alarm "What time is it?" He asked and waited for an answer.

"Time to go!" Charlie exlaimed, amazed at Peter's late awakening.

"What's up Soph?" Peter shoved some clothes on and ran into the living room not wanting to be late.

"Um... woman things." Sophie said and sighed. "But I'm ok to work Honest."

"Ok then, Soph... you sure?" Peter asked as they got ready to leave.

"Yeah I'm sure." Sophie sighed and stood up.

"Ok well... let's go then... Charl? You going to school at horizon for your senior year... or you going to help me out? "

"I'll finish of my school stuff then next year I'll help with all the admin, counselling, teaching ect. If that's ok?" Charlie asked and they left for Mt Horizon.

"That's fine" Peter said and smiled being able to see the school as they parked up and got out the car already glad to be back.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Matthew was in the front passenger seat of his father's car. He desperately wanted to get high and was sick and tired of being stuck in the car with HIM... his father... his father whose name just so happened to be Geoffrey. "ughhhh" Matthew groaned as the car pulled over at a petrol station, feeling bored, anxious and irritable.

"Sort out your attitude son!" His father Geoffrey said sternly before getting out the car to refill the tank with gas.

"Grrrrr" Matthew tried to escape and failed, realising his good for nothing father had locked the door. He banged at the window angrily, a little too hard. "OW! Damn it" He shouted trying not to cry. It hurt. He was sick of everything, sick of everyone. SICK of life.

His father soon returned to the car after filling the tank appalled by his sons bad behaviour. "GOSH SON! You sure know how to embarrass yourself don't you!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Matthew growled, growing really angry and ripped the car radio out of the car, breaking it by accident.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE BOY! GOSH! You better behave at Mt horizon or they'll send you to Juvie Hall and you don't want that do you son?!" Geoffrey shouted pretty annoyed with his son and wanting to get to Horizon asap.

Within about an hour they arrived at horizon. Matthew stared... Stared blankly out the window refusing to get out the car. "Get out son! Don't make a fool of yourself on the first day." His father Geoffrey demanded and swung open the door pulling his son out of the car, keeping hold of him making sure he didn't run.

Matthew sighed and got taken into Peter's office where he was left to get processed and settled in. "Well that's it then is it?" Matthew asked sitting restlessly in Peter's office.

"Not quite... when Peter comes back you will be processed then the doctor will you a full physical. You then can settle in and meet your group. You will be with me. The cliffhangers." Sophie said sitting at Peter's desk waiting for him to return.

"Well where is he?" Matthew asked wondering.

" Talking to Frank.." Sophie said and sighed, feeling unwell she took a sip of her water.

"What about drugs? Are you ok?" He asked being able to sense something was up with her.

"No... Not that Frank... Frank, founder of Horizon frank and yeah...I'm fine." Sophie sighed again not wanting him to know.

"Can he just hurry up!" Matthew said getting restless.

"He'll be back soon..." Sophie said and just as she said so Peter returned to his office.

"Ah I see our new admit is here. " Peter noticed and said intrigued by how normal he looked. "Soph you can get back to the cliffhangers now I'll take over here."

After Sophie had left Peter started the usual admission process with Matthew. "You use?" He asked finding meph in his toothpaste tube.

"Uh yeah... That's why I'm here isn't it?" he said and asked kinda bored, just wanting to get away from all the adults.

"I don't know. You tell me why your here. You take anything else? Peter asked and tried to get Matthew to talk.

"No just Meph.. and I don't know I'm a fucked up individual That's why I'm here. Daddy didn't want me no more… and mother's dead. But she's been dead all my life…nothing new really" Matthew said not wanting to answer more questions.

"Ah I see." Peter finished checking Matthew for drugs. "Mt horizon is a sanctuary, your safe here. I don't know what your demons are... But when you're ready feel free to tell me or any of the other councillors. We have student teacher confidentiality here so we won't tell anyone unless we think you or someone else is in danger." He said softly and led him up to the infirmary where he would receive a full physical.


	3. Chapter 3

"So daddy who's the new admit?" Charlie asked barley sat down for her private meeting with him.

"A boy called Matthew Sadler. Pretty athletic and I hear he's a talented climber." Peter said not wanting her to as any-more.

"What does he use?" She asked wondering whether he enjoyed getting high.

"You can ask him that Charl. He's in your group. You'll meet him tomorrow." Peter said trying to slowly change the topic.

"I will then" Charlie said smiling for once. "Is he hot?" She asked, his looks being her top priority.

"You may think he is..." Peter said sighing. "Anyway were here to talk about you Charl. Not the new admit." He said gaining back control of the meeting.

"Well what is there to say...? Each day's a struggle but I'm getting better..." Charlie said truthfully.

"I can see you've made progress... look I'd like you to start speaking to your mother again... she misses you..." Peter said waiting for Charlie's reaction.

"I don't think I'm ready yet... she lied to me... and left Kate home alone! SHE DIED DAD! I found her... dead. How do you think that must feel for a 13 year old? Finding there little sister dead!" Charlie said still upset about her sister.

"I know Charl... I know... and it must have hurt a lot... I know that... and I'm aware Hannah made loads of mistakes... but she did it with good intentions... she wasn't to know that Kate had meningitis..." Peter said softly trying to help Charlie put things into perspective.

"I know... I know... but she shouldn't have left her home alone! SHE WAS ONLY 4 YEARS OLD **FOR GOD SAKE**!" Charlie shouted towards the end, having not forgiven her mother.

"Yes that was a mistake... but please just do me a favour and speak to her Charl. I'm not saying now... but soon please..." Peter said gently trying to help Charlie mend the broken relationship between her and her mother.

"I'll talk when I'm ready..." Charlie said after about a minute of silence. "How's Soph?" She then asked not wanting to sit in silence.

"And that's where my next question comes in." Peter said with no particular expression.

"Oh what's wrong with her then?" Charlie asked also wondering what the question would be.

"She just seems to be in a lot of pain, I'm going to take her home. Can you supervise things here for the night?" Peter said and then asked her the question.

"Yeah sure I can..." Charlie said slightly shocked then walked out of her father's office.

After all the adults had left Charlie went into the cliffhanger girl's dorm. "Jules, can I borrow a pair of PJ's?" Charlie asked not having any of her own on her.

"Sure Charl. You stayin the night then?" Juliet asked and tossed her a pair of PJ's

"Yeps. Soph's not feeling good and Peter took her home so I'm in charge." Charlie giggled as she caught the PJ'S. "If ya want me I'll be in the staff bedroom." Charlie said smiling to herself.

"Poor Soph... and lucky you! You're actually trusted with us all for a night." Daisy said amazed that a troubled teen such as herself was left to run the place for that evening.

After leaving the cliffhanger girls dorm and checking on the others she then decided to venture into the Cliffhanger boys dorm. "Hey boys" She said smiling as she stood at the door.

"Charlie! What are you doing here still?" Auggie asked pleased to see her.

"Lookin after the place Augs" She said giggling slightly, as he stepped into the room a bit more she noticed a guy she didn't recognise. A muscular guy with short scraggy brown hair and cute blue eyes. "Ah you must be the newbie. Matthew." Charlie said smiling and walked over to his bed.

"And you are?" Matthew asked groaning as he did not want to speak.

"Charlotte... Charlotte Scarbrow but my friends call me Charlie." She said and sat on his bed.

"Well then Charlie, what are you doing in the boy's dorm?" Matthew asked a bit shocked that she was on his bed.

"Just checking everyone's ok." Charlie replied and looked dreamily into Matthews eyes. "So what do you use?" She asked seriously.

"Meph..." Matthew replied.

"Ah ok then well if any of you want me I'll be in the staff bedroom. See y'all!" Charlie said as she was leaving the boys dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

Unable to sleep; early the next morning Charlie went down to Peter's office and phoned her birth mother.

"Hello?" Hannah said after picking up the phone sounding tired.

"Hey... mom" Charlie said feeling slightly awkward not sure whether it was the right thing to do.

"Charlie? Are you ok?" Hannah asked missing her daughter.

"Yes... I'm fine mom... you?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Um... well... I'm Pregnant." Hannah said a little worried of how Charlie would take the news.

"That's great Mom..." Charlie said sighing. "Anyway gotta go now... talk soon."

"Ok then bye Charl." Hannah replied.

Charlie sighed and after putting the phone down, returned to the staff bedroom and tried to get some sleep before having to be up for school later in the morning.

"Charl are you decant." Sophie asked knocking on the door at 9am in the morning.

Charlie groaned still really tired and not wanting to get up. "ugh yeah..." She replied and looked at the time shocked that it was already 9am.

Sophie walked in shutting the door behind her and sighed. "Still in bed... come on... get down to class." Sophie said and sat on the bed looking at Charlie.

"Soph... please just today can I stay in bed for a little longer?" Charlie asked really not wanting to get up.

"No can do I'm afraid. Your father wants you in class." Sophie said softly.

"Ugh but Soph..." Charlie groaned again.

"Look come on I bought you up a croissant." Sophie said and passed it to her. "Now eat up then get down to class."

"Thanks... and I will... how are you this morning?" Charlie asked, gingerly taking small bits of her croissant and eating it slowly.

"Still in pain... but better..." Sophie said and smiled. "Are you ok?" She asked Charlie as it was unusual for her to be up late.

"Yeah... I guess... I just couldn't sleep last night." Charlie replied and finished her Croissant.

"Oh well... get an early night tonight yeah... if you want to talk we can... I'll get cover for the class." Sophie said offering to help Charlie.

"Could you please...?" Charlie asked needing to talk through things with someone.

"Charlie! Sophie...?" Peter said in a raised voice from outside to try and get their attention.

"What is it mountain man?" Sophie asked and opened the door for him.

"Soph you need to teach and Charl you need to be taught" Peter said and sat on the bed joining them.

"Well I was wondering if you could cover for me… so I can talk to Charlie for a bit?" Sophie said asking Peter if it would be ok.

"Ok that will be fine." Peter said and looked at Charlie concerned. "You are ok aren't you Charl?" Peter asked.

"I guess... I just want to talk to Sophie about it... woman to woman talk..." Charlie Replied and hugged Peter.

"That's ok Charl. I understand." Peter replied while hugging her back. "Anyway I better be going now. I'll see my two favourite girls later." Peter said smiling and left the staff bedroom.

"Soph… I phoned mom last night…" Charlie said.

"Wow… um well done… so what's the problem?" Sophie asked pleased she'd managed to speak to her mom again.

"Well… she's pregnant…" Charlie said bluntly.

"Oh um… congratulations to her then… there's nothing wrong with her being pregnant is there?" Sophie said a little upset she couldn't get pregnant herself but pleased for Charlie's mom, Hannah.

"Well there kinda is… she let Kate die Soph… and she never really acted like she cared about me… I just worry about the new baby… she probably won't treat it right." Charlie explained not fully forgiving her mother after all these years.

"Look Charl… I know your father will have said this but you have to forgive her…but from what I've heard Hannah's a good woman… I know she has made mistakes… but hopefully she will have learnt from them." Sophie said and hugged Charlie.

"I know… I know Soph…" Charlie said and hugged her back holding back tears. "I guess I was a bad daughter." She sighed as she said it.

"No don't say that Charl. You're a wonderful daughter…" Soph said and hugged her tight.

Down in class Peter was handing out the maths tests which Sophie had marked over the holidays. "Well done all of you… you did well. Matthew. Seeing as you don't have one can you take Charlie's up to the staff bedroom for her?" Peter congratulated the kids and asked Matthew to give Charlie her test paper.

"Sure… is she ok?" Matthew asked and took the paper looking at it. "Woah she did good!" Matthew exclaimed.

"I'm not sure and what grade did she get?" Peter asked amazed by how well Matthew was doing.

"A*…" Matthew said and went to the staff bedroom to give her the paper. "Charlie your maths paper." Matthew said as he walked in and placed it on the bed next to her.

"Oh thanks Matty. Charlie smirked and sat up picking up the paper "WOAH I got an A* SERIOUS!" Charlie had a minor spazz attack out of shock.

"I wish I was that good at math." Matthew said and hugged Charlie to congratulate her.

"I'll help you… if you help me with climbing." Charlie said making a trade-off.

"Sure!" Matthew said smirking and went back to class.

Charlie smiled to herself pleased with the score she received. "Well done Charl." Sophie congratulated her and smiled.

"Can you help me with the questions I got wrong?" Charlie asked Soph, wanting to improve her work, despite getting the top grade.

"Sure I can…" Sophie smiled pleased that she was asking for help.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later the cliffhangers were out on Mt Horizon's artificial climbing wall with Sophie and Peter both instructing them. "Ok so who wants to go first? Matthew?" Peter asked hoping Matthew would demonstrate excellent technique to the rest of the group my going first.

"Sure Pete! Matthew exclaimed and stood up smirking to Charlie. "Watch and learn baby, watch and learn." Matthew said and went over to the wall so he could tie in using a rethreaded figure of eight and a double stopper knot.

While watching him tie in and proceed with the usual safety checks Charlie smirked and thought about asking Matthew out feeling more than just friendship towards Matthew. He soon started and finished the climb. Charlie was amazed, he looked like a pro!

"Well that was easy" Matthew said smirking and went back over to sit with Charlie. "You liked that?" He asked her and out his arm round her.

"Yeah you looked like a pro up there." Charlie smirked snuggled into him.

"Right Charlie you're up next." Sophie said noticing they were getting close.

"Ugh I've gotta climb now Matty, what did you say to me? Watch and learn hottie, Watch and learn." Charlie giggled and ran over to the wall tying in extra fast.

Matthew sighed and watched her thinking about how good she looked and how much he liked her. "Good luck Charl." Matthew said loudly so she could hear before starting to climb.

"We all know you like her…" Julliete said and giggled at the thought of them dating.

"No…no… never…" Matthew said and looked her way then went back to watching Charlie climb.

"Wow your pretty neat on the wall." Matthew smiled and tickled her as she sat on his lap.

"Thanks." Charlie smirked and then sat down on the bench.


	6. Chapter 6

That evening Charlie and Matthew were in the main room alone completing some maths homework. "Charlie… these last few weeks I've been thinking…" Matthew said and paused slightly nervous.

"I've been thinking too… and I really like you Matthew… not like… but like." Charlie said and did some of her maths embarrassed.

"Will you go out with me?" Matthew finally said and copied out some of the working out Charlie had done.

"Um…" Charlie said shocked. "Yes!" She finally exclaimed, finishing her homework. "Here you can copy mine." Charlie smiled and slid her work over to him.

"Thanks Charl." Matthew smirked and kissed her on the cheek.

"Guys have any of you seen Shelby?" Sophie asked walking into the room.

"No sorry... look in the dorms." Charlie quickly said and moved slightly away from Matthew.

"Ok about Jess?" Sophie asked

"Same" Charlie replied.

"If you see them tell them Peter wants them in his office asap." Sophie replied and smiled. "Oh and were going home in about an hour. Jeff is keeping watch for the night" She continued.

"Ok then Soph I'll be ready..." She said and looked at Matthew as Sophie left the room.

In Peters office Shelby and her sister Jess sat, opposite Peter's desk on plush chairs, anxious for the news.

"Girls... your step father... he's dead." Peter said, hating having to break news of death to the students. Soon after Peter said a sign of great relief was seen on Jess and Shelby's face.

"Y-y-y-you sure He's dead?" Jess asked stuttering slightly not quite able to believe the news.

"Yes I'm sure..." Peter said and smiled. "I won't force you two to go to the funeral... not after what he did...but if you want to, that's fine by me. "

"It's fine... I think I'll pass on that one" Shelby said not seeing why anyone could possibly want to go the the funeral of the man that abused her.

"I'll go... I want to see mum again..." Jess said bravely but knowing her sister, Shelby would try and stop her from attending the funeral.

"Why... Why would you?!" Shelby asked annoyed with her sister for wanting to go to the funeral.

"I want to see mom... and I think we should... be there... to support her." Jess said trying to explain why she wanted to go. "You know she loved him... and she still does... even after what he did."

"Jess... I know... but are you sure you can handle it?" Shelby asked her sister concerned.

"No... but I can try."

"Now that's the attitude I like to see" Peter said pleased with Jess' progress.

"Well I'll come with her then." Shelby said wanting to protect her sister.

"Ok then your Mom will be here to collect you in the morning." Peter finalised and made sure they knew the plans. "Do you have anything you'd like to say to me?"

"No... thankyou Peter... I'm going to go to bed." Shelby sighed and left as her sister, Jess followed.


	7. Chapter 7

That evening in bed Charlie was tossing and turning when she suddenly awoke, sweating and shaking after a terrible nightmare. After laying awake for around half an hour she thought about the dream and felt the urge to cut again. She sighed and cried a little, sitting up flicking herself with an elastic band. "Must not cut, must not cut,must not cut." She said in a whisper and repeated terrified.

Upon hearing a strange noise she screamed, barley making a sound. Worried that it was the evil spirit coming to get her. She breathes heavily. Panicking. She felt sick. Wanted to throw up. She couldn't relax nor could she rest. She just sat there wide awake, staring, staring into the darkness of her bedroom.

"Must not cut, must not cut." She repeated over and over rocking back and forth crying. Frightened. Scared she would lose control, scared the dream would come true, afraid that this time she may go too far.

"Sophie..." Charlie said looking at the clock, hoping she would have awoken early. "Dad!" She continued and no one replied. Charlie cried some more burying her head into her Pillow. Feeling great urge to cut and not knowing what to do. She tried to resist. Really she did but she couldn't resist anymore. Crying she took out the blade from a silk bag and cut her hips. Several times, deep and hard. Cut where no one would see... so no one could find out.

She cried softly and dropped the blade then laid back down buried under her duvet she turned on her Rio and listened to beautiful red, crying.

_beautiful red blood is leaving my veins_

_running out of my hands  
dripping on the floor  
I'm bleeding and it feels good  
like my release finally arrived  
beautiful red is surrounding me  
no threats, no fears, just free at last_

_beautiful red blood is fading to black  
no I cannot see, I'm losing my life  
beautiful red is all I can see  
suffocating, I cannot breath  
falling, I cannot stand  
no regrets, facing my death_

_beautiful red  
dripping down_

_drip drip, losing my beautiful red  
just a body dripping to death, just a soul, finding it's way  
no regrets, I'll see my friends again_

_beautiful red blood is what I've seen  
pain in my life is what I've felt  
hate for stupid is what I've shown  
I lived my life and now I'm gone_

_beautiful red  
dripping down_

As the song ended she realised people were awake and looked at the clock, noticing it was 7:30. "shit" She said quietly to herself knowing she had to be at school soon. "Charlie! Are you up?" Sophie banged on the door hoping to wake her.

"Yeah... sorry Soph. I'll be ready in a sec. Lost track of time." Charlie sighed and got out of bed noticing her cuts from earlier had not stopped bleeding. "Ugh" She sighed and got dressed wearing black clothing to ensure it did not notice so much if the blood seeped through. After she stripped her bed and put the covers in the washing machine, hoping no one would find out that she had done it again.

"Morning Charl. Are you ok?" Peter asked noticing she looked tired and unwell.

"I'm fine dad... just didn't get much sleep last night." Charlie replied yawning.

"Aww ok. How come?" He asked.

"Bad dreams... that's all..." Charlie said sighing hoping she wouldn't accidentally let the secret slip.

"Oh... well would you like to speak about it?"

"No... dad. Not yet..." She sighed and got herself a piece of toast for breakfast.

DREAMS, Sophie scrawled across the board and underlined as that is what they would be learning about.

"What is a dream?" She asked the students. "Anyone have any ideas... you don't have to put your hands up today..."

"Your subconscious mind..." Charlie said sighing because it was a topic obviously directed at her.

"Yeah like you have dreams at night... when your asleep." Auggie continued.

"I tend to daydream quite a bit." Juliette admitted.

"Yeah but isn't peters dream to climb shishapanagma or somethin... like before I was... well... ya know mine was to become a pro footballer." Scott said showing interest in the topic and introducing a new idea.

"And you still can become and dream to be a pro footballer Scott... never give up... never lose hope." Sophie reminded him pleased with how much the students were taking part.

"Some of my dreams... there based on things that happened to me in my life... my parents alcoholism and everything... quite a lot the song Amazing grace features... it was the first song my mom taught me to sing and the only happy memory I have of her..." Daisy said very truthfully starting to miss her mom how she was when Daisy was just a young girl as she saw in the photo album her father gave her that in-fact they did have good times.

"The few nights I have good dreams... there always of when dad sung the YMCA that night and we all had a laugh... It's the only time I remember feeling happy around my mom after what happened... sometimes I wish I could've forgiven her and not got in with the wrong crowd... but I guess that's all in the past now." Charlie said seriously thinking about things.

"Yes Charl that is in the past darling and I never knew peter could sing!" Sophie replied.

"He can't really but I have to admit it was a laugh." Shelby added in smiling at the memories.

"_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_" Scott sung randomly.

"In a way I feel as though the YMCA... it's about mt horizon. Ya know when it's like.

_You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal,__  
__You can do whatever you feel ..." _Auggie said singing the line of the song.

Sophie laughed and smiled to herself as it seemed they were all doing well however she noticed Charlie was still being a bit quiet and looked as if she was in pain. "Charl... you ok?"

"Yeah... my hips just a bit sore..." She replied hoping Sophie wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Oh...why's that?" Sophie asked concerned.

"Not sure really..." Charlie said trying not to give away the truth.

"Right... I would like you to talk to me outside Charl. Peter will come in to teach you guys." Sophie said knowing Charlie was hiding something.

As soon as Peter walked in to cover for Sophie while she was speaking to Charlie, she stood up sighing and walked out the room waiting for Sophie.

"Charlie... are you cutting again?" Sophie asked suspecting that that would be the case.

"Soph... I really don't want to talk about it OK!" Charlie said angry as her secret had been uncovered again.

"Ok... well when you do you know you can always come to me or your father."

"I know Soph... I know...I just don't want to talk about it right now..."

"Oh... well can I see the cuts... just to make sure there not infected or anything?"

"Sure... can I show you somewhere privateish though?"

"Yes that's fine... Peter's office. I'll lock the door." Sophie replied and they walked into peters office Charlie sighed and waited for Sophie to lock the door.

"Well...?" Sophie said waiting for Charlie to show her.

"Ugh" Charlie sighed and showed the cut's on her hip crying as upon looking at them again she deeply regretted what she had done.

Sophie sighed. Looking at them closely. She noticed none were infected yet however she thought they needed some antiseptic cream. "Charl... it's alright.." Sophie hugged her trying to comfort her and applied antiseptic cream to her cuts.

"It's not ok Sophie... it's not ok..." Charlie said still crying.

"Honestly Charl, we all fall occasionally. Remember last year; when your father faced a re-addiction to barbituates." she paused for a second "And let me tell you something... when I was around your age... maybe a little younger... I used to cut myself... things just got so hard... you know with my mother... we don't really get on... we never have... and when I found out I couldn't have children... it didn't help. All I've dreamed of my whole life, or for as long as I can remember is to have a family of my own. Now you imagine how much that must have hurt?" She paused for a second more. "Anyway Charlie what I'm trying to say... self-harm... it's a hard addiction to break... it is hard because things constantly remind you of it and it can be your little secret. Itreleases your inner pain so you don't have to show it to the world. Self harm... with me it was my method of control." Sophie finished and hugged Charlie tightly before letting go.

"Thanks Soph... I never knew you cut yourself..." Charlie said not crying anymore and smiled slightly.

"Well... not many people do... It's a part of my past I would rather not remember..."

"I can understand that..." Charlie said and sighed. "I had a nightmare Soph..."

"Is that what made you... again?"

"She was trying to kill me Soph... she cut me... and I bled... and bled and bled and I never died just kept on bleeding and it just repeated and repeated and repeated until I woke up." Charlie paused then continued. "I called and called... called for you... for dad... for anyone I could but no one came. I was scared... terrified but I missed that feeling of the blood dripping down my skin... just oozing out... I had to... I tried to resist... but... I couldn't; and now I wish I had.


	8. Chapter 8

That weekend Charlie and Matthew were in the garage full of equipment for outdoor activities.

"What are you two doing in here then?" Juliette asked snooping.

"I'm taking Charlie bouldering..." Matthew replied and got out the bouldering mats.

"What's bouldering?" Auggie asked inquisitively."Climbing. Lets just leave it at that for now." Matthew replied and passed a matt to Charlie so she could carry it on her back.

"Oh uh ok then..." Juillette said, confused and left them too it.

"Come on Charl lets get going." Matthew said smiling at her, looking forward to there little outing.

Charlie smirked as Matthew wrapped his arm round her and they started walking to the bouldering location deep in the forest. It was a very peaceful walk, both enjoyed they nature and the soft glow of the autumn sun shining down through gaps in the trees., They both smiled to each-other thinking of the same song together. It reminded them both of climbing and what it's like to feel free and at peace with the world.

"Have you ever solo climbed?" Matthew asked Charlie wondering if she had ever experienced that true feeling of being at one with the world.

"No... " Charlie paused for a second. "Why have you?"

"Yes. It really is amazing Charl. You should give it ago one day"

"Maybe I will when I get a little more experienced." Charlie smirked noticing they were approaching the boulder site. "Hey were here now" She smirked and out down the matt infront of the first problem she wanted to have a go at.

"Are you a fan of Daft Punk?" He asked and got out his stolen Rio PMP300

"Yeah I love em Charlie smirked and looked at the ever so familiar design of the Rio PMP300 as her dad had bought her one for her 16th.

"Awesome!" Matthew exclaimed and played Daft Punk's album Homework while they were bouldering.

" I'M LOVING THIS MATT!" Charlie said excitedly as she was chalking up and route planning her first problem of the day.

Smirking after deciding her route noticing the crux was about half way up she carefully placed her hands on what she decided were the first holds and looked down in order to correctly place and position her feet. "Damn!" She shouted frustrated as she came off at the crux landing safely on the bouldering mats below the chosen problem.

"You ok there!?" Matthew asked loudly

"Yes... I'm good." Charlie smirked and shook out and examining where she went wrong before getting back on the problem. "WOOO!" Charlie screamed after getting to the top and jumped down gracefully.

"Well done!" Matthew smiled and kissed her on the cheek hugging her tight. "Well I guess It's my turn now then" Matthew smirked knowing the problem was easy as it looked to be only a V1.

"Good luck." Charlie smiled and sat down to watch Matthew as he effortlessly completed the problem.

"Could do it with my eyes closed" Matthew smirked playfully and hugged Charlie said kissing her on the lips before pulling away.

"Hey guys I bought lunch for you two." Peter said as he arrived at the bouldering spot and passed them a bag with some Taco's Auggie had made earlier.

"Thanks Mr Scarbrow." Matthew said and took the bag of Taco's.

Peter smiled knowing Matthew chose to call Peter Mr Scarbrow and found it quite flattering that he was respected by the newbie. "Make sure Charlie eats alright?"

"No… dad not if they have cheese and all the mincemeat ugh it's so fatty…" Charlie said not quite having cracked her anorexic ways.

"Auggie made them and he made sure not to put cheese in yours..." Peter replied and hugged her goodbye as he had to get back to the rest of the kids at Mt horizon.

"Auggie's taco's good then?" Matthew asked and sat down on a bouldering mat getting out the food.

"Yes. Really good." Charlie replied and took the one without cheese out of the bag.

Matthew smiled and put his arm round her then took a bite into a taco. "wow! These are good!

"Yes they are" Charlie smiled and paused for a bit before continuing to eat ¾ of the taco. Could you finish mine off?"

"Sure" Matthew finished his and Charlie's before laying down to look at the clouds, pulling Charlie with him.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a long, hard year for those at Mt horizon and they were entering the summer term. It was the 1st of May when Charlie was out for her morning jog through the forest, that morning for some reason she decided to take a different route. She wasn't sure why however just in her heart it felt right. Deep down she knew it was the route her mom always took while she worked at Mt horizon, perhaps that was why she felt such compulsion to take a different route.

"Mom?" She asked slowing down and eventually coming to a halt right in front of her when she found Hannah sitting on a log rubbing her bump, not looking too good. "What's wrong?" Charlie asked and sat down next to her.

"Not really: it's the baby... I'm in Labour..." Hannah replied trying to hide just how much pain she was in.

"Do you have your phone?"

"No... I forgot it..."

"Don't worry. I have Sophie's Nokia on me. I can phone Peter and tell him to bring the car up to get you to a hospital." Charlie said and hugged her mum before getting her phone out and calling her father.

"Hey Soph." Peter answered the phone thinking it was Sophie.

"Dad it's me Charlie... Hannah's gone into labour. Can you get down to the off road, kinda road in the forest on Hannah's daily jogging route. She's sitting on the log. Hurry!"

"Be right there Charl!" Peter exclaimed concerned, knowing time was limited and as Sophie arrived at work he told her where he was going and quickly got into his car and drove off without further ado.

Charlie sighed, reassuring her mom, and trying to distract her from the pain. It felt like the longest 15 minutes of her life. As soon as Charlie noticed Peter's car she sighed with relief and hugged her mum before she and Peter both helped her get into the back of the car.

"How often are the contractions?" A midwife asked Hannah, when they were in one of the maternity ward rooms.

"Uh... recently... every 3 minutes..." She replied wincing due to another immensely strong contraction.

"Have your waters broken yet?"

"Yes. I think so..."

"Ok well..."The midwife looks to see how dilated she is. "Your 10 centimetres, with the next contraction I would like you to push gently."

"Charlie, Peter... can you stay? me and Jerry split up... again."

"Oh... well of course we can stay until you've had the baby." Peter replied.

After a couple of hours of persistent screaming and pushing from Hannah the baby finally was born. A little girl. Weighing 7lb 8oz named Rachyl Kate Bower – Barnes.

"Congratulations mom." Charlie said after the nurses took the baby to be checked and she sat down on the edge of the hospital bedHannah was in.

"Thanks Charl." Hannah smiled and held her hand. "I love you… you know that right?"

"I know… I love you too and I'm sorry… I shouldn't have refused to talk to you for all those years…"

"Charl it's ok. Don't worry. That was in the past." 

"She's perfectly healthy." The nurse returned with Rachyl and handed her to Hannah. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Hannah smiled and cradled Rachyl before putting her in one of the hospital cots and settling down to sleep as she was exhausted after giving birth.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the end of June and within a few weeks school would be out for summer, no more lessons. Most of the kids however still stayed at the school throughout the vacation due to problems at home. Sophie and Peter had planned to have their wedding on the last day of term so the cliff-hanger girls decided they would surprise Sophie to a day out shopping in the city for a dress. The Girls, being selected as bridesmaids also needed dresses and unlike with MORP the previous year Sophie promised that they would have new dresses that they could keep.

Sophie, being in a good mood felt like the girls deserved a treat and bent the rules slightly to take them out for lunch at a pizza restaurant in the main part of town. "Charl can we share a Pizza?" Juliette asked knowing they both had problems with food and being a recovering bulimic she didn't want to eat a whole pizza then feel the urge to purge.

"Sure Jules, what topping?" Charlie replied and decided she's let Juliette choose the topping.

Julliette decided she's like a Hawaiian Pizza, Daisy chose a vegetarian, Shelby ordered a peperoni, and Sophie ordered a margarita.

Soon after all their Pizza's arrived along with drinks of diet cola and they tucked in enjoying the taste they missed so much as rarely did Mt horizon students get to eat out at a place like this.

One after another they finished their Pizza, Daisy finishing first. "That was the most amazing Pizza I've ever tasted!" She exclaimed and waited for the others to be done.

"You guys want dessert?" Sophie asked. "They do the most amazing ice-cream sundaes."

"Sure" The girls exclaimed however Juliette and Charlie were a little unsure due to excessive calories. "We'll share again." They both said in unison.

After taking a minute to look at the menu they all decided they would like a reece's cups and m&m sundae.

"Thanks for this Soph." Charlie said enjoying the sundae she was sharing with Juliette.

"Your welcome, you all deserve a treat." Sophie said in-between mouthfuls of her sundae.

After paying the bill they left the pizzeria and headed to the first dress shop of the day. It was magical. Dresses were lines up in colour order and across the arch to the entrance fairy lights made the glitter sparkle as if it was fairy dust.

After looking around for a bit Sophie selected a tight fitting strapless ivory wedding dress with a long flowing skirt and patterned with a gold floral pattern. She found her size in the middle of the rack and decided she should try it one discovering it was the perfect fit. "Soph that looks wonderful on you" Daisy exclaimed.

"Thanks Daisy. It means a lot." She smiled and chose a veil that went with the dress then helped the girls chose bridesmaids dresses in colours of ivory and gold.

The dress selected was gold in colour and sat just above the knees, loose fitting around the skirt it was a floaty, pretty and girly design. The top half was strapless and would cling tightly to the girl's body but not so tight it would be revealing and cause panic for those who had suffered with eating disorders in previous years. The ribbon was Ivory with a bow at the front.

Within about two hours all the dresses had been selected and bought. Sophie had booked them to be dropped off the evening before the wedding. All still needed shoes and in the upmarket area of town they fund a posh boutique, sure to sell the perfect shoes.

Being summer they decided to look at sandal designs, gold and options of having a slight heel. Sophie being the bride shoes an Ivory and gold pair with a stiletto heal and gold diamanté square in the centre. The Sandals were strapless and would look perfect with the dress and veil.

The bridesmaids also had gold sandals, however with a smaller wedge heal and no patterning. It took a while to get all the sizes sorted but upon leaving the shop everyone felt pleased with the purchases and excited for the wedding which would be in a months time.


	11. Chapter 11

Finally, the special day had come. Sophie Becker and Peter Scarbrow's wedding day. Everyone was excited on campus and there was a positive atmosphere. The wedding and reception would both take place in the school grounds outdoors.

"'I, Sophie Becker, take you, Peter Scarbrow. to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part'." Sophie said the vows looking at Peter lovingly.

After Peter finished saying the vows the words "you may kiss the bride" were heard from the vicar and without hesitation the newly married couple embraced for their first kiss as husband and wife.

A few hour later they sat down for the wedding breakfast. The starter was a feta cheese, lettuce and tomato bruschetta. For mains it was a tasty dish of chicken burrito's served with nachos covered in ice cream like sour cream and a pot of refried beans. Finally came the desert, a rich ginger chocolate pot and wafter tubes with chocolate and vanilla cream.

After the speeches were finished it was time to party, A buffet was set up too. The dancing would commence until the early hours in the morning with a short break at midnight when the cake would be cut and brides flowers thrown.


End file.
